Warriors: Depths of The Stars
by Negotiating Kittehs Hate Me
Summary: When a group of cats believed to be dead come back to the Clans, they come with a haunting message: "Beware of the Stars, for their forces are breaking and the dead shall reign." Eight cats, two from each Clan, have to race against time to save their beloved home from utter destruction, but at what cost? ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue & ThunderClan Allegiances

**_Prologue:_**

The air was thick with tension and fear. A breeze blew through the fur of several cats, each of them standing with their teeth bared and hisses escaping their lungs.

A large black tom stepped forward among the smallest group of cats, his yellow eyes like daggers. "You're supposed to be dead, how are you possibly alive?"

A dark brown tom stepped up out of the larger group that didn't seem bothered by the smaller groups hostility or confusion. "You have been mistaken, foolish cat." He hissed, glaring at each of the cats' assembled in the black toms group. "It is your fault that we have risen once more, and we will not bow down to you a second time."

"You never bowed to us." The black tom growled, and his companions hissed to show their agreement. "Not once did we treat you like slaves. We treated you like royalty, showering you in riches and cherishing your every move. How can you make such an accusation, when we have done nothing harmful to you?"

"Seasons change, Blackfang." The dark brown tom solemnly answered, flicking a scrap of moss off of his claw. "So do cats. It is all a cycle."

"A cycle which we are not meant to live, Darkblood." Blackfang growled, his tail sweeping the air angrily and the fur beginning to rise along his spine.

Darkblood chuckled low in his throat, a sound barely audible to any of the cats. "That is where you are wrong, Blackfang. We will force you from your home, make you suffer like we all did. We will make your precious homes crumble to the ground, every cat you love slain underneath our claws. Your loved ones souls will be ours, and we will shroud them in pain and suffering far beyond your control."

"We aren't afraid!" Blackfang and his companions yowled to the sky, their eyes masking any fear that might reveal itself.

Darkblood let out a laugh, one so loud it seemed to shake the entire forest. "Oh, you poor cats." He purred with fake concern dripping from his words. "You should be."

They suddenly dispersed and disappeared into the night, leaving one haunting message that seemed to shatter every cats thoughts, until only one sentence rang in their minds:

"Out of the Darkness, in the light of the day,

Beware of the Stars, for their forces are breaking and the dead shall reign."

* * *

**ALLEGIANCES: THUNDERCLAN **OTHER CLANS WILL COME IN NEXT CHAPTER, ONLY DOING THUNDERCLAN AS OF RIGHT NOW****

**LEADER:** Sparrowstar- Dark brown she-cat with blue eyes. (Apprentice: Snowpaw)

**DEPUTY: **Lightshade- Pale gray tom with amber eyes. (Apprentice: Squirrelpaw)

**MEDICINE CAT: **Duskflame- Dark brown tom with green eyes.

**WARRIORS:**

Blackfang- Pure black tom with yellow eyes. (Apprentice: Lakepaw)

Redfern- Dark ginger she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. (Apprentice: Shiningpaw)

Deerstep- Pale brown she-cat with white tail and amber eyes.

Curvefang- Pale ginger tom with overlapping front tooth. (Apprentice: Badgerpaw)

Snowstorm- White she-cat with blue eyes.

Whitebelly- Dark brown tom with white underbelly and gray eyes.

Cloudshade- White tom with gray paws, ears, tail-tip, and underbelly; green eyes.

Hazelwish- Calico she-cat with amber eyes and white paws. (Apprentice: Stormpaw)

**APPRENTICES:**

Snowpaw- White she-cat with green eyes.

Squirrelpaw- Gray she-cat with bushy tail and amber eyes.

Lakepaw- Dark gray she-cat with long, silky fur and blue eyes.

Shiningpaw- Silver she-cat with white paws and amber eyes.

Badgerpaw- Black and white tom with large front paws and bobtail; green eyes.

Stormpaw- Pale gray tom with green eyes.

**QUEENS:**

Larkwing- Pale gray she-cat, mother to Cloudshade's kittens: Briarkit (Dark brown she-cat with hazel eyes and long tail), Smokekit (Dark gray tom with long fur and green eyes) and Skykit (Black and white she-cat with blue eyes)

Frozengaze- Dark brown she-cat, mother to Curvefang's kitten: Shadekit (Black she-cat with amber eyes and white dash on chest)

**ELDERS:**

Sparkfrost- Golden she-cat with green eyes.

Webclaw- Ginger tom with white paws and amber eyes.

Creamfeather- Cream she-cat with black paws and yellow eyes.


	2. Chapter One: Badgerpaw of ThunderClan

**_Chapter One: Badgerpaw of ThunderClan_**

"Badgerpaw! Get up, you lazy lump of fur!" A sharp hiss and a jab in the side shook the half-awake yet half-asleep apprentice out of his daze. Rolling onto his back and rolling his shoulders on the hard earth beneath him, Badgerpaw looked up and into the eyes of his sister, Shiningpaw. The silver she-cat was staring at him through narrowed eyes, as if annoyed.

They stared at one another for a long moment before Badgerpaw got the urge to speak. "Can I help you with something?" He asked, amusement glittering in his eyes.

But Shiningpaw wasn't her bubbly, full-of-life self today. She swiped her brother over the ear and Badgerpaw waited for claws to come in contact with skin, but Shiningpaw's claws were sheathed. "You've been asleep for quite a while now, mouse-brain. I had to do all your dirty work, like cleaning out the elders bedding." She made a disgusted look appear on her face and stuck out her tongue. "Talk about gross!"

Badgerpaw reached out his tail and flicked Shiningpaw on the muzzle. "You're such a she-cat, always complaining." He mused, purring at his own joke.

The silver apprentice snorted in response, yet amusement lit up her amber eyes. "You're no better, Badgerpaw!" She growled, trying to seem angry and failing miserably. She stuck her nose in the air, acting proper and ladylike. "And for your information, we she-cats are actually very complain-free. Unlike you mouse-brained toms, who complain about almost everything, from getting a thorn in your paw to having to get up at dawn for patrols! It's like..." Badgerpaw groaned and lifted himself to his paws, shutting out his sisters blabber and making his way out of den, leaving Shiningpaw inside the densely covered space.

"Badgerpaw!" The exasperated yowl of Shiningpaw sounded behind him, and the black and white tom turned to find his sister standing muzzle-to-muzzle with him. "Are you even listening to me? Did you hear what I said?"

Badgerpaw turned back to camp and surveyed it for a moment before answering his sister. "Nope. Not a thing, other than how us toms are apparently complainers, and how she-cats wouldn't dream to do such a thing." He rolled his eyes, annoyed at Shiningpaw's informative lectures that she gave about ten times a day to any cat she thought would listen.

"Well, I've got to go to the training hollow." Shiningpaw meowed, a dreadful sound seeming to hang onto her words. "Redfern wants me to practice my back-kick. Which I don't see why, I've done it perfect the last two tries!"

"The last two, Shiningpaw." Badgerpaw meowed matter-of-factly, lashing his stubby tail. "Not the first, nor the second or tenth. The last two, and that's not enough."

Shiningpaw let out a irritable hiss. "As if you could do it better, Lazypaw!" Without waiting for an answer, she trotted off towards the entrance of camp and slipped through, her fur snagging onto the branches and leaving tufts of it behind. Badgerpaw watched her go and purred; no matter how stubborn Shiningpaw could be, he had to love her unconditionally, even when they yearned to claw one another's ears off.

A flash of gray fur flew into Badgerpaw's vision, and suddenly a pair of warm blue eyes burned into his green; it was Lakepaw, another apprentice and one of the many kits of Larkwing and Cloudshade. "Hi, Badgerpaw!" She meowed excitedly, practically bouncing up and down on her paws.

"Hi, Lakepaw." Badgerpaw mewed awkwardly, feeling his pelt grow hot from embarrassment; he had always liked Lakepaw, but never had the guts to tell her one-on-one, or at all for that matter. "H-how are you?"

"I'm wonderful!" Lakepaw meowed, flicking her tail. "Blackfang just took me for battle training, and great StarClan did he tire himself out!" She purred at her own remark, looking back over her shoulder at her mentor who was eating a shrew beside his mate, Snowstorm. "I'm sure after that meal he'll want to curl up in a ball and fall asleep!"

"Probably, being Blackfang and all." Badgerpaw mused, purring in amusement. Lakepaw looked back at him and blinked warmly before her ears perked and she glanced back towards the nursery, where her younger siblings were running towards her, shouting at the tops of their tiny lungs.

"StarClan, help me!" She yowled as a flurry of brown, gray, and black and white fur bowled into her and made her collapse on the ground, pretending to be hurt.

"We got you, ShadowClan scum!" The smallest kit, a brown tabby she-cat yowled in victory.

"We'll be taking down real ShadowClan warriors soon enough! We're almost apprentices!" A pale gray tom boasted to the she-cat, his eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Not for another three moons you aren't, Briarkit and Smokekit." A soft yet ordering meow sounded behind the two kits, and Badgerpaw dipped his head to his leader Sparrowstar. The dark brown she-cat nodded in approval to Badgerpaw and Lakepaw before turning her attention back to Briarkit and Smokekit, her blue eyes glittering with something unreadable. "Where's your mother, kits?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Over there!" Briarkit mewled, looking over her shoulder at a pale gray shape sunning herself outside the nursery, oblivious to the ruckus her kits had caused.

"She doesn't even know we're over here! Skykit's being the good kit, as usual and staying at her side." Smokekit added, waving his tail in the air.

"Well, come on kits. I'm taking you back to your mother, I have to talk to her anyway." Sparrowstar shot Badgerpaw and Lakepaw a glance. "Badgerpaw and Lakepaw." The brown leader meowed, nodding to the pair once more before herding Briarkit and Smokekit away with a sweep of her tail.

"StarClan, help me... Larkwing usually stays on top of watching her kits!" Lakepaw sighed, clearly embarrassed by her kin.

Badgerpaw purred and nudged Lakepaw lightly. "Its not so bad, Lakepaw. At least you don't have a sister who lectures you every chance she gets about the warrior code and how its important to Clanlife."

Lakepaw stared at Badgerpaw, shock in her blue eyes. "She really does that?"

Badgerpaw nodded. "Yeah, but I guess that's how Shiningpaw is." He turned to Lakepaw, his eyes bright. "Come on, lets go on our own patrol!"

"What?" Lakepaw gasped. "Do you have bees in your brain, Badgerpaw? Sparrowstar will claw our ears off, maybe delay our warrior ceremony!"

"Lighten up Lakepaw." Badgerpaw meowed, rolling his eyes at the dark gray apprentice. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

He raced towards the entrance, and he purred quietly when he heard the soft pattering of paws behind him.

He knew Lakepaw didn't want to miss it. Who would want too?


	3. Chapter Two: Silentbreeze of ShadowClan

**Oh gosh I'm sorry everyone! I was really busy the last here days and did NOT have any time to update. But here's the next chapter, enjoy!(:**

* * *

**ALLEGIANCES: SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER:** Brindlestar- Light brown tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes.

**DEPUTY:** Mossfang- Black and white tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice- Marshpaw

**MEDICINE CAT:** Yellowtooth- Gray tom with long yellow teeth and green eyes.

**WARRIORS:**

Snakefang- Golden tom with black dots along back and blue eyes.

Duskshade- Dark brown tabby she-cat with cream paws and amber eyes. Apprentice- Crimsonpaw

Silentbreeze- Black she-cat with pale green eyes.

Shadowfern- Dark gray she-cat with pale blue eyes.

Darkpetal- Pale brown she-cat with dark amber eyes.

Shattersky- Black and white she-cat with pale yellow eyes.

Bearclaw- Dark brown tom with black muzzle, ears, paws, and tail-tip; yellow eyes.

Mossfire- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Nightmask- White tom with black face mask, green eyes. Apprentice- Swamppaw

Jayflight- Silver tom with long legs and tail, amber eyes.

Jaggedear- Brown tom with a shred of right ear, blue eyes. Apprentice- Volepaw

**APPRENTICES:**

Marshpaw- Golden brown she-cat with marsh-green eyes.

Crimsonpaw- Red tinted she-cat with pale blue eyes.

Volepaw- Black tom with white patches and yellow eyes.

Swamppaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with golden paws and yellow eyes.

**QUEENS:**

Leafshadow- Tortoiseshell she-cat with gray eyes. Mother to Jayflight's kits: Willowkit (Gray she-cat with long tail, blue eyes) and Shrewkit (Brown tom with white paws and green eyes)

Whisperleaf- Soft white-and-gray she-cat with green eyes. Mother to Jaggedear's kits: Pinekit (Unusually spotted light brown she-cat, green eyes) and Patchkit (Gray-and-black tom with blue eyes)

**ELDERS:**

Swooptalon- Dark brown tom with deep scar running from right ear to tail-tip and amber eyes.

**_Chapter Two: Silentbreeze of ShadowClan_**

A pair of pale green eyes moved higher up on a tree branch, her claws digging deep into the soft bark. She peered down below from her high post, where a pure white shape appeared in her vision, oblivious to where she was. The cat growled in satisfaction; it would be the perfect sneak attack.

The pure white shape suddenly spoke, it's voice clearly a tom's. "Swamppaw!" He called up to a tortoiseshell she-cat, who was about to leap after a frog a little farther away, and from its perch the amber-eyed shape could see the cat perfectly from where she stood, now turned towards the tom.

"Yes, Nightmask?" The small cat, clearly an apprentice called back to the tom. Her voice became thick with fret when she spoke again. "D-did I do something wrong?"

The shape leaped down from its perch just as Nightmask took a step forward towards Swamppaw, and instantly the tom was forced down to the ground by the weight of the shape. His green eyes clouded with fear for a moment before he turned his broad head and looked at the shape, a smirk appearing on his muzzle and love lighting his eyes. "Nice to see you too, Silentbreeze." He purred.

Silentbreeze rolled her eyes at the tom and hopped off of him, flicking her tail in his face as he raised himself onto his paws. "What's the problem, Silentbreeze?" Nightmask asked, padding the few tail-lengths that stood between them and sat next to her, allowing their fur to brush against one another.

The black warrior hissed and swiped at him, missing his muzzle by a whisker. She stalked up to him, hissing and snarling. "Don't touch me again." She snarled, baring her teeth. "I can easily tear you to shreds if you want to play that game."

Nightmask raised his paw and put it against Silentbreeze's chest, his gaze warm yet cold at the same time. "I have no interest in playing that game Silentbreeze." He took a step towards her, in which Silentbreeze hissed and took a step back. "I do, however, have an interest in you."

"It's not going to happen." Silentbreeze meowed, annoyance lighting up her eyes; she had always known Nightmask had liked her, ever since they were apprentices. They were now newly made-warriors, given their names last night and having to sit outside watching the camp in case of predators.

The tom would have to stop mooning over her and get a mate of his own some day, wouldn't he?

Silentbreeze could only hope so.

The black she-cat flicked her tail and growled at Nightmask. "Don't you have an apprentice to train?" When he nodded, she nudged her head towards Swamppaw, who was staring at both of the hackle-raised cats in confusion. "I'd get back over there if I were you." Silentbreeze meowed matter-of-factly.

"I don't need you to tell me how to train my apprentice." Nightmask growled, then turned and stalked up the hill towards Swamppaw, casting Silentbreeze a glance before continuing their way up the hill until they were no longer in sight.

* * *

Away from Nightmask and finally at peace, Silentbreeze watched the birds fly by through narrowed eyes, grooming her paws as sun seeped on her black fur.

A pair of golden brown paws appeared before her, and Silentbreeze looked up into the eyes of Mothstorm, a tom with striking features to match his ice-blue eyes. Silentbreeze pretended not to notice him, looking at her paws for a moment before resuming to washing them.

"I know you can see me, Silentbreeze." Mothstorm meowed, a purr seeming to wash away the harshness in his voice; Mothstorm had always been a grumpy, hard-headed tom, yet when he was around Silentbreeze he seemed to be nicer, more content.

The black warrior shot him a glance, flicking her tail and rising to her paws reluctantly. "What do you want, Mothstorm?" She asked, trying to mask the cold brimming in her eyes at his presence.

Mothstorm shifted on his paws, sensing the awkwardness between the two. "I-I wanted to know if you wanted to go hunting..." His voice was barely audible and his eyes were avoiding Silentbreeze, trying to focus on something else.

Silentbreeze growled low in her throat, baring her teeth slightly. "No, Mothstorm."

Mothstorm stared at her in shock, a sudden sadness gleaming in his eyes. "Why not?" He asked, glancing at his paws.

"Because I said so!" Silentbreeze hissed, lashing her tail.

Mothstorm's ice-blue eyes grew hard and cold. "That isn't an answer, Silentbreeze."

Silentbreeze hissed and swiped at him, nicking his ear and causing it to bleed. "Yes it is, and you know good and well it is. Now could you please just leave me alone and go back to your own business?"

Mothstorm licked his paw and drew it over his ear, then did it again until most of the blood was gone. His teeth were slightly bared and a hiss erupted from his lungs as he looked at her again, rage clear in his eyes. "You know, Silentbreeze, maybe if you hadn't been born from a rouge and a Clan cat-"

Silentbreeze snarled and leaped at him, claws extended towards his throat. He tried to dodge her attack, but she sank her claws into his shoulder and dragged him down before he could move away. "Don't you ever speak of my heritage that way." She hissed, one of her claws at his throat, ready to kill him if necessary. "You know what I can do to cats who hurt me." It was true; Mothstorm had seen her kill her own brother -who happened to be one of ShadowClan's own warriors- right before his eyes. Her brother had mated with a cat from her mother's rouge assemblage, and in her anger Silentbreeze had killed him mericelessly, then slashing his throat a final time to make sure he was dead.

She raked her claws across Mothstorm's belly and muzzle, listening to his deafening cry and purring at the sound; it sounded similar to her brother's, and it brought a sense of warmth to the black she-cat. Mothstorm hissed and thrust Silentbreeze off of him with a kick of his back legs, causing the warrior to land on the ground with a thump.

Silentbreeze rose to her paws, miraculously unharmed or dazed. Mothstorm as well rose to his paws, his belly bleeding and his muzzle torn. "I thought I loved you, Silentbreeze. But now you're just a killer to me. A murderer and a monster."

Silentbreeze purred and flicked her tail at him as she trotted past him back towards camp. "Oh, you poor thing..." She purred, her words masked with fake concern. "Don't you get it?" She glanced back at him, a smile appearing on her graceful face before she turned back to the forest and walked off into the shadows, oblivious to all. "I'm a killer, and killers can't love."


	4. Chapter Three: Snowdust of RiverClan

**ALLEGIANCES: RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER:** Creekstar- Pale gray tom with brown flecks on face and muzzle and green eyes.

**DEPUTY:** Stormwater- Dark gray tom with white paws and pale green eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT:** Snowdust- White she-cat with blue eyes.

**WARRIORS:**

Darkflower- Dark brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes.

Clearsky- White tom with blind yellow eyes. Apprentice- Reedpaw

Bluewater- Dark gray she-cat with blue-tint to her fur, green eyes.

Reedflood- Light brown she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.

Clovereye- Black she-cat with blind pale green eyes.

Stormfire- Skinny gray tom with amber eyes.

Ripplefire- Pale ginger she-cat with pale blue eyes. Apprentice: Yewpaw

Pondsong- Dark gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Dewspeck- Black tom with white dots along back and yellow eyes.

**APPRENTICES:**

Reedpaw- Calico she-cat with green eyes.

Yewpaw- Ginger she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes.

**QUEENS:**

Willowpond- Pale gray she-cat with dark green eyes, expecting Clearsky's kits.

Tansyflower- Dark brown she-cat with pale yellow eyes, mother of Dewspeck's kits: Sparkkit (Pale ginger tom with amber eyes) and Poolkit (Light brown she-cat with dark blue eyes)

Brambleflood- Black she-cat with white stripes and amber eyes, mother to Stormwater's kits: Ripplekit (Dark gray she-cat with white stripes and yellow eyes) Shallowkit (White she-cat with amber eyes and gray paws) and Waterkit (Pale gray she-cat with blue tint to her fur and blue eyes)

**ELDERS:**

None

**_Chapter Three: Snowdust of RiverClan_**

"You see this leaf, Ripplekit?" A pure white she-cat asked a small dark gray kitten, her blue eyes boring into the kitten's amber with a determined look in them. Ripplekit nodded briskly and flicked her tail, urging the white she-cat to continue with her statement. "Well, that leaf is called-"

"Snowdust!" An outraged cry sounded at the entrance of the medicine cat den, and the pure white she-cat turned at the sound of her name. Standing in the entrance, her hackles raised in anger was Brambleflood, Ripplekit's mother; the black queen sauntered over to her kitten, pulling the dark gray kit away from the dock leafs. Ripplekit squealed in response and tried to wriggle away from her mother, but a harsh order from Brambleflood silenced the kit. The queen turned back to Snowdust, anger and something Snowdust couldn't comprehend in her eyes. "Just what do you think you're teaching my kit?" She growled, her eyes like flint.

Snowdust flicked her tail, not at all dazed by the harshness in Brambleflood's words. "I'm simply teaching Ripplekit the values of a medicine cat."

"She doesn't need to learn that," Brambleflood hissed. "She's going to be a warrior like her sisters, not some cat who sits in a den dilly-dallying all day sorting herbs."

"But Momma!" Ripplekit mewed indignantly, stomping her small right forepaw on the ground. "I want to be a-"

"A warrior, my sweet daughter." Brambleflood purred, her words obviously masked with fake love that Ripplekit could not see. "You will be a warrior, just like Shallowkit and Waterkit." She purred and licked Ripplekit in between her ears before nudging her out of the den. "Go and see if Stormwater is teaching your sisters some battle moves. I'm sure Shallowkit will love to have someone to go up against."

Ripplekit opened her mouth to reply, but a sharp look from her mother had her dragging her tail out of the medicine den. As soon as she was gone, Snowdust felt her lips peel back in a snarl. "You know, sister, for a cat who seems so kind-hearted you sure can be a pain in the tail sometimes. Allow Ripplekit to decide her own destiny instead of choosing it for her."

Brambleflood growled low in her throat, baring her teeth at Snowdust. "I'll decide my kits future. I'm their mother, not you. You don't have to care for them and urge them into useless things like medicine."

"Medicine is not useless!" Snowdust hissed, lashing her tail in anger and allowing her hackles to rise along her spine. "If you can recall I saved Shallowkit and Waterkit from greencough during leafbare, plus cured Stormwater of whitecough. So don't come in here telling me that medicine is useless, because if it wasn't for me you would have no mate and only one kit left."

Brambleflood hissed and rose to her paws, padding over to her sister until they were within inches of each other. "You come near Ripplekit again and I'll personally rip your throat out. Stay away from my daughters, I don't need one of them following in your pawsteps." With that the black queen let one last snarl escape her lungs before she turned and trotted towards the entrance as if nothing had happened.

Snowdust stared after her sister in shock; how could she possibly keep herself -or Ripplekit, for that matter- from visiting?

Snowdust sighed in defeat and turned towards her store, numbly sorting through herbs.

She would find a way to teach Ripplekit the ways of a medicine cat -even if she risked her duty and life.


End file.
